


Notes of love

by Keisha_09



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Alex Mercer - Freeform, F/M, JATP, Julie Molina - Freeform, Julie and the phantoms - Freeform, Luke Patterson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keisha_09/pseuds/Keisha_09
Summary: Reader and Reggie had been exchanging notes for months
Relationships: Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms) & Reader
Kudos: 5





	Notes of love

“Hi Y/N. You told Julie to tell me to stop with the notes but I can’t help it. You look really pretty today and I just wanted to tell you that”

“JULIE!”, You yell walking into the studio. Julie looks at you waiting. Looking at her you huff. “Reggie left me another note. Jules I asked you to tell him to stop. It’s not fair to me. He can see me but I cant see him.”  
“He likes you. The two of you spent months talking with the notes. Why the sudden change in heart about it now?” She asks you.   
You look around the room trying to avoid answering that because how could you tell your best friend that you were falling in love with a ghost that you have only ever seen a few times when he performed with Julie. What happened with you and Reggie was an accident. After you found out about the ghosts these random little notes started appearing on your desk, your bed, on your phone, and wherever else he decided to put them. Eventually you started to write back on the notes. You and Reggie would talk for hours that way about anything and everything. Of course if the world didn’t hate you enough you just had to go and develop feelings for the ghost bassist. About four months after you and Reggie started to talk through notes, you asked Julie to talk to him and ask him to stop since you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. You just wish you could tell him you love him.  
“Y/N, are you okay?” Julie asks you. You didn’t even realize you had zoned out. You look at her and say “ Yeah sorry I was zoned out thinking about Reggie. I wish I could tell him how I truly feel about him.” She looks at you and says “ Tell me how you feel about him.”  
“I’m falling in love with him Julie. The notes and seeing him when he performs with you is all it took to make me fall in love with him. It just sucks that I can’t see, hear, or touch him. I want to cuddle with him and watch Star Wars. I want to have baking fights in the kitchen trying to bake together. I want to fall asleep in his arms and wake up and just run my fingers through his hair and hear his morning voice. I’m falling so hard for him that it hurts me because I can’t be with him.” At this point you were crying so you just look at Julie and tell her you were going home. Little did you know Reggie was there the whole time and heard it all. All he wanted was to wipe away the tears.  
Reggie looks at Julie and says “She loves me too?” Julie looks at reggie and just laughs at the cute little lovesick puppy eyes he has going on. She says to him “Hey Reggie. Why don’t you just write her a note telling her you love her? Maybe then she wouldn’t be as scared, upset and worried.” He thinks to himself that she has a point.  
Later that night you were working on a school assignment when your laptop gets moved away from you. Of course you know that it is your precious ghost so you just laugh and tell him hi. After about 10 minutes you finally get your laptop back in front of you and you see that reggie wrote you a note.  
“My dearest lifer (learned that from Alex’s boyfriend)  
I was there in the studio today when you were talking to Julie. I wanted to wipe away the tears so bad and seeing and hearing you cry upset me. You shouldn’t worry about the feelings you have for me because I have them for you too. I would love to cuddle with you and watch Star Wars especially all of the 6 that came out after I died. Baking fights seem fun so we would have to do that as long as its cookies we are baking. Cuddling with you and sleeping with you and waking up to you would be a dream come true. You can only see me when I perform with Julie but I can see you all the time and you are amazing and wonderful. You have a heart of gold and are so loving and caring. You make everyone want to smile even on your darkest of days. You have had issues but you have overcome everything the anxiety and depression has thrown at you. I love you for everything that you are and everything that you will be. One day I know you will be able to see and touch me and I can’t wait. I love you.”  
You could feel the tears and you just laugh and say “I love you too you dork”  
You could only hope that he was right and that one day you would be able to see him and touch him. What you didn’t know was that day was coming sooner than either of you expected.


End file.
